Red-REWRITE
by Lieber Qual
Summary: "Wait, are you like, asking me on a date or something?" Bonnibel stood and handed the half-blood a slip of paper. "Of sorts," She gave a playful smirk towards the young girl as she made her way to the door. RATED M FOR A REASON


**A/N-Hello once again. As you can probably tell, I am a troubled author. I begin to write but never finish. My most recent story Red was my most popular story. I loved it to death but I hate the way I wrote it and I believe I could do better. My name is Lieber Qual and I present to you once again, Red**.

* * *

"Marceline! Marceline, get up!"

Hunson Abadeer's voice rang through what seemed to be an empty house ever since his wife died years ago.

"Just like your mother was." He spoke softly to himself as he took hold of the cold metal doorknob and slowly peered inside his daughter's room. The smell of smoke and alcohol wafted through the dimly lit dormitory. Marceline was seen sprawled across her bed tangled in the sheets; greasy hair stuck to her pale face.

"For God's sake Marceline!" Hunson threw a stray pillow at her head. "Get up! It's your first day! I swear you never used to be like this."

"Ughhh," a groggy Marceline shuffled out of her smokey sheets and attempted to smooth out her tangled nest of hair. "Dad, what's with all the noise? It really doesn't help my hangover."

"Well it sure as hell doesn't help either that my only daughter is going to be late for her first day of work! My God Marceline, you're 16 years old and here you are wasting your life away. Now get ready. I expect you to be ready and out of the house in five minutes." A loud slam was heard as Hunson left the room.

"Love you too dad." Marceline smirked as she slipped out of her bed and grabbed her set of clothes for the day: black Polo, black ripped skinny jeans, and her red Converse high tops. She quickly brushed out her hair and didn't bother to check her phone for the time. Marceline didn't care how late she was.

"Marceline! Are you ready?" Hunson called from downstairs.

Marceline grabbed her set of keys and rushed downstairs. "Yeah dad!" She kissed her father's cheek, cigarette in hand, and sprinted out the door.

"Marceline, your forgetting something!"

"Ugh, of course." She placed her lit cigarette between clenched teeth and grabbed another for her father.

He smirked as she came back in. "Thank you, now get going."

Marceline's phone began to buzz as she squealed out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Marceline."

"Uh, I don't recognize the number. Who is this, and how do you know my name?" She took a lingering drag of her cigarette as she waited for a response.

"Baby, you mean you don't remember your boyfriend?"

'Oh fuck,' she thought. Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the wheel.

"Ash? What the hell do you want?"

"What? You mean I can't call to check up on my girl?"

The young vampire half-blood took a deep breath before replying.

"Oh my- Ash. We broke up six fucking months ago! Actually grow a pair and get over it," She pulled into her place of work and took one final drag of her cigarette before snuffing it out. "Listen, I gotta go. Unlike you, I have an actual job to get to and a life to live. Now I never want to see this number on my phone again."

Before he could reply, Marceline ended the call. She stepped out of her car and fixed her outfit. The door slam matched her emotion perfectly. One of hatred and anger towards her former lover.

She hated days like today.

* * *

"Marceline! I need those orders for table seven straight away!"

"Yeah boss! Got it!"

Just two weeks ago, a job opened up at the most popular restaurant in town. Hell's deep requested that they acquire new employment as soon as possible. Hunson saw the opportunity and immediately sent in an application for his daughter.

* * *

_"Dad! You did what?" Marceline held her head in frustration as she received the news that she had an interview within the next week at the newest restaurant in town. _

_"You heard me right Marceline. It's about time that you wake up and smell the roses. You have an interview next Friday and you're going whether you like it or not."_

_"But dad...I..ugh. Fine, there's no sense in arguing with you. What time?"_

_"8 o' clock sharp. No later. I expect you to be right on time."_

_Marceline let out a deep sigh._

_"Fine. I'll try. No promises though." _

_Hunson smirked and pat his daughter on the back. "Just like-"_

_"Your mother. I know dad, I know," Marceline laughed. "You only say it like 20 times a day."_

_He smiled. "Actually 25, but who's counting anyway?"_

_They both couldn't help laughing. Inside, Marceline wished today would never end. _

* * *

"Hey Marceline, go take this to table seven!"

Marceline glanced at the food. She smirked when she saw the Seven Deadly Sins special being placed on the tray. She heard rumors of it being the most difficult yet the most delicious thing to eat on the menu.

"Okay, sorry about the wait guys. So I got one burger, a special, and refills for two cokes. Is that correct?"

She took a glimpse at the patrons seated at the table. Marceline gave them a warm smile as she waited for their response.

"Actually," a young woman spoke up. "I had a water instead of coke. If you could bring one up for me, that'd be great. Everything else seems to be fine. Right LSP?"

The future queen mumbled a response. She seemed too engrossed in her social life to actually speak.

The young girl shook her head.

"Oh, that's my mistake," Marceline paused. "uh, I'm sorry Miss, I didn't catch your name."

The girl chuckled and pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "It's Bonnibel."

"Alright Bonnibel," She smiled. "I'll be right back with your water."

"Thanks."

Marceline turned away before she could see the growing blush on Bonnibel's face. There was something about the half-blood, even at first sight, that made her mind race.

"Jeez PB," LSP looked up from her phone to see the blushing girl's face. "what's gotten into you?"

Bonnibel tried to play off her expression by laughing and swirling her finger in circles across the table.

"Oh it's just that-" Before the girl could finish her statement, Marceline appeared at their table.

"Okay Bonnibel, here's your," the vampire tripped spilling ice water all over the young girl's lap. A small yelp could be heard as the icy feel of the drink made it's way through her nerves. "Shit! I'm so sorry Bonnibel!" Marceline was quick to grab multiple napkins and attempt to clean the mess she created. To her surprise, Bonnibel began laughing.

"Oh, it's fine. I needed something to wake me up anyway." she grabbed a few more napkins for her lap as Marceline cleaned up the growing puddle on the floor.

She laughed as she grabbed the napkins. "Well I believe it was my pleasure then! I'll be back with a new water for you, and this time hopefully you won't be wearing it."

"Thanks, again." Bonnibel smiled.

* * *

"Hey PB, I'm going to go head out. It was nice having dinner and all that with you." LSP stood and began to make her way to the door.

"Alright! I'll see you next week then! Thanks LSP!"

"Girl, anytime!" LSP laughed.

Bonnibel now sat alone at her table munching on what few fries and crumbs she had left. Marceline came up to give her the bill.

"Hey, thanks for the help with the water incident earlier. That was really sweet of you."

She smiled. "Oh you're welcome Bonnibel. Here's the bill; just pay when you're ready."

Marceline began to walk back towards the counter.

"Hey, um..um," she snapped her fingers trying to think of her waitress' name.

"Marceline," she turned around and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. It's my first day and-"

"And I think you did a wonderful job."

Both girls laughed as Marceline walked back up to the table and took a seat across from Bonnibel.

"Well I guess if you count bringing your food in late, screwing up drinks, and spilling your's all over your lap," Marceline chuckled. "then I should be manager of this place by next week!"

Bonnibel laughed as she finished filling out the check for the meal.

"Yeah," she handed the vampire her tab "here's the check. Hey, are you doing anything next weekend? There's this huge party going on at my friend LSP's place."

"You mean that chick that was sitting with you? She seems like a real character."

"Yeah, she leaves quite the impression on people. So, you free next week?"

"I should be," she paused. "Wait, are you like, asking me on a date or something?"

Bonnibel stood and handed the half-blood a slip of paper.

"Of sorts," She gave a playful smirk towards the young girl as she made her way to the door. Marceline chuckled and tried to hide a growing blush. "See you next week then Marceline."

As Bonnibel left, Marceline stood and opened up the slip of paper. A phone number was written inside with a wink inscribed off to the side. Her cheeks felt hot as she placed the tab by the register. From behind the counter, she could hear her boss calling for her.

"Hey Marceline, I need those orders ASAP!"

"Yeah boss, I'm on it!" She quickly grabbed a ticket book and was on her way to greet the next waiting patron.

* * *

As Marceline lay in her bed, she shuffled the slip of paper between her fingers contemplating whether or not to call the young girl. She thought of all the day's events. She thought of how nervous she was to begin her first day of a new life. She thought of the girl Bonnibel. Most importantly, she thought of her former lover Ash.

'I don't know what I found so attractive in him,' she thought. 'I'm just a troubled teen; a hopeless romantic who will never find her other half.'

Marceline took one final deep breath before opening her contacts list and punching in what she assumed to be Bonnibel's number.

With each ring, the half-blood's demonic heart rate increased. Finally, a girl's voice made it's presence known on the other line.

* * *

**A/N-At the moment, I am speechless. More or less wordless. This chapter..I tried not to rush it. I really hope to the One above that I didn't. I also hope that this is better, or more well-written per say than the original story. I believe this is a fair start to this new take on a favorite to some readers. Any critiques are welcomed, but negativity is not. Please refrain from that. May it be towards myself or anyone else. With that I leave you, one final thought in mind:**

**"The starting point of all achievement is desire." -Napoleon Hill**

**Read on..**

**-Lieber **


End file.
